The Royal of darkness
by Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter
Summary: A new enemy is rising and the demigods at CHB need help. Night rider, the boss of The Royals comes to the rescue and help CHB with their fight. Suck at summaries. Oc's from my SYOR story are in here. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own the PJO series. This is just a introduction so it's going to be short, sorry. TLH never happened**

The Royals was formed just formed three years ago, Night rider and some other people wanted to take in some useful demigods who can bring certain things to the table. Night rider, Mysteria and Stars trained the demigods, harder than ever, to make them stonger than the normal demigods, tougher, smarter. They wanted to make these demigods powerful so when the times comes for battle they will have the greatest advantage. Each demigod that joins The Royals received a blessing by Night rider and a special weapon that can make Immortals be seriously injured with some lasting effects. Some of the Gods know who The Royals are or about their special weapon, those who know about them are called undercovers, they help Nighte rider, Mysteria and Stars find demigods who should be in The Royals. One undercover gave Night rider, Mysteria and Stars, everyone thought they was dead, but the undercover faked their deaths besides Mysteria, she did died but before she made it to the Underworld another undercover retrieved Mysteria soul and gave it to Night rider who had another undercover make Mysteria solid again without exchanging a soul for a soul.

When times gets tough The Royals are there to save the day and sometimes gloat in your face. They don't care if you like them or not, they have each other, they don't lose their cool during battle, they don't back down from fights they go head first in them. Don't let their kindness fool you, there is a dangerous person underneath that is ready to be unleashed.

**A/N:Told you it was short, it's just a little background information. If any of you can come up with or find a good quote aout darkness but how it's a good thing, something like that to be a quote or motto for The Royals. that'll be great, thanks in advance**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't own the PJATO series, nor do I own any character you don't recognize they belong to their respected creators. Enjoy the chapter, the person in this POV is just a minor character I just made up just for the arrival of The Royals.**

**Niles POV:**

Us demigods thought it was tough fighting Kronus then Gaia, but can you picture fighting the both of them this time, why couldn't they stayed gone for, I don't know, a thousand years or so. All of the Gods are panicking and so are us demigods, what chance do we have of fighting those two combine, we have zero to none chance of winning this battle, even with the Romans help we still can't beat them. Lady Athena said there was a unknown group of demigods that are specially train for this type of battle but none of us believe one ounce of it, but we didn't say it out loud, none of us want to get blasted into little pieces or get turn into a owl.

All of us, including the Gods, satyrs, nymphs, dryads, and Chrion was waiting for their arrival in the middle of the camp grounds, some of us was nervous to see who these people are. There was a flash of black light that had some specks of gold in it, just as soon as it appeared it vanished, leaving nine people in its place. There was a person in the front, it had a pitch black helmet with only a silver mist design going around it, the person had on a black hoodie with silver armor on top, black tailored slacks and fingerless gloves, you couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Behind the person who must be the leader was two figures one on the left and the other on the right, they both had the same design as the leader, well who I'm guessing the leader is. Behind them was six other people, all of whom had their hands behind the backs and their leg shoulder length apart, they all had different designs on their armor and helmet, also with different color hoodies and pants. This whole group oozes respect upon immediate arrival, there's is just this air of confidence and some what cockiness about them, like they was waiting for us to call on them, it was like this was they day they've been waiting for.

The person who is the leader stepped up and everyone who was whispering became quiet, this person and their group is very imtimedating, when it spoke it sounded robotic. "I'm Night rider and this is my General, Mysteria," Night rider gestured to the person on his or her left, then gestured to the person on his or her right. "This is my Liuetenant, Stars." Night rider then turned around and addressed to his or her group. "When I call your name please step forward."

"Yes, Night rider," they said in unison, all with the same robotic voice.

"Smile," a figure with a titanium helmet with a black hoodie, black lace-up combat boots, black short shorts, black leather fingerless gloves, and a grey under shirt, steped forward for a few seconds then stepped back. "Wolf," another figure on the far left of Mysteria stepped forward withe a gold helmet,black hoodie,combact boots,dark blue jeans,finger less gloves,white undershirt, then stepped back. "Iceman," What type of name is that? Iceman had on jeans, Adidas Sambas,an extremely beat up leather jacket, his t-shirt is black and has an ice-blue crown in the center of it.

Night rider spoke again once Iceman stepped back into his spot, "Moonlight." Another figure stepped forward with a titanium helmet, a black hoodie, a white shirt underneath, jeans and white sneakers. "General," General was next to Iceman, he had on a titanium helmet also, a black hoodie also with a black shirt, black tailored slacks, with tan black combat boots. "Lastly, Charna," a figure next to Moonlight stepped up. Charna had on a titanium helmet with gold cloud design, a dark purple hoodie with a white shirt, ripped white skinny jeans, black combat boots with gold studs, fingerless gloves. Charna stepped back in line and Night rider began to pace back and forth.

"When the battle comes the other's will come to help,"Night rider finally spoken after a few seconds in silence. "Mysteria and Stars will be looking after the rest while I'm gone, I will pop in at sometimes to make sure they keep up with their training regime." Night rider again turned his or her back to us and addressed the group. "Royals go unpack and get ready for weight training."

"Yes Night rider," they said all together again. Mysteria and Stars lead the group out, who still had their hands behind their backs, only Night rider remained.

"I must be going, I have to appoint someone in charge at headquaters,"Night rider said, then turned towards the Gods. "No one is allowed to disturb them while they training and if they do, we leave only to return in the middle of battle. Also I will not allowed any of the demigods to disrepect any of my Royals because their will be serious consequences and repercussions, I do not tolerate disrespect at all." With that being said Night rider walked away, the black appeared and he or she stepped in and disappeared.

"Who are they?"Someone from the Hermes cabin asked no one in particular.

"They are The Royals of Darkness," answered Lady Athena, looking at where Night rider disappeared at. "Their motto is 'Don't be afraid of the dark, be afraid of what's in it'."

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's short, but I promise it will start to get longer. OutstandingAnime1: I put Moonlight as your character name, I looked it up it suppose to mean curious, I don't know. I also changed her royal wear, just for now, so they can seem imtimadating at first, I hope you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter. Enjoy. **

**Lyric's POV:**

Is it me or is these demigods at Camp Half-blood looking weaker, I know they can't handle our work out regime, heck even some of The Royals can't handle it, but we always work threw the pain. We exited our tent in our camp wear, with weight wrapped around our waists, Zed a.k.a. Iceman. had 40 pound weights around his waist, Alexander a.k.a. Wolf had 30 pound weights on him, Cecil, a.k.a. Smile, had 25, Archival, a.k.a. General had 45, Loralie a.k.a. Moonlight, had 12, and finally me, Lyric who goes by Charna, had on 35. I'm trying to be up there with Archival but I don't know if I can handle it, I tried for and I almost past out, I try later on to see if I can do it.

Stars and Mysteria lead our group out of our spacious tent, we began to run towards the woods. As we ran past the dining pavillion, the demigods looked at us shocked, seeing us running with weights. I tried my hardest not laugh out loud, I don't want Stars and Mysteria to get mad at me for not being serious, which is why I'm never around Loralie, I'm always between Cecil and Alex. When we got to the woods, we made it to a clearing, Stars and Mysteria was a couple of feet in front of us, every one else was in a single file line, space apart.

"You all should know what we are doing,"Stars yelled out in her regualr voice. "You stop when we say stop, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," we yelled together.

I hate doing squats, my thighs be burning and my legs become weak when we seven minutes, I hope we don't have to do this for long, I really don't want to pass out.

Ten minutes after the intial six minutes later, we finally finished our squats, and my legs are on fire, luckiy my legs and knees don't feel weak, but if we did it for another four minutes I think they will. "Everybody pick a tree branch, time for pull ups," Mysteria yelled. We all went for a branch, nothing to low or Mysteria and Stars will pick out a higher branch for us and make us do it longer.

Twenty minutes later we was running back to our tent with the weights still on our waists, when we got in the tent, we walked over to our beds and put our weights up neatly. Cecil, Loralie and I made our way out the tent again to hit the showers, I really don't want to be stinky and sweaty, that gets on my nerves, I feel so dirty, I'm kind of a clean and neat freak. Lucky for us nobody was in the showers so we don't have to worry about people seeing our faces, Night rider told us before we left that no one is allowed to see our faces until Stars and Mysteria decides to reveal themselves, which we don't know when. Cecil went into the far right wall, while Loralie and I was next to each other in the two middle stalls, Cecil haves a hard time making friends but I'm trying to break that, it's almost working, we talk, but we're not friends, just yet.

Once we got back to the tent, it was time for dinner, we all put on our hoddies or jackets, then our masks with open mouths, so we can eat. Mysteria and Stars was in front, the rest of us walked behind them in two lines, girls up front and boys in the back, the boys always do that, it gets annoying sometimes. When we got to the dining pavillion all the demigods were there and they grew quiet once we walk in, I just love walking into a room and everybody goes quiet, it's a sign of fear or respect, I think it's both. We walked to our assign table, walked up to the fire, scraped some of our food into it, I said Night riders name and my fathers, Morpheus name as well.

**Demetria's POV:**

Everybody was in the dining hall eatting lunch when Night rider walked, we all stopped what we was doing and stood up from our seats with our hands behind our backs, to show respect.

Night rider gestured us to sit down and we did, "Will Salvatore and Cambria please go to the meeting room, I have something important to discuss with you two." I wonder what it could be? Are they going to Camp Half-blood too? Nope it can't be, Night rider said the rest of will be going when the war starts, which should be this Saturday only five days away. "As you know Mysteria and Stars are at Camp Half-blood," Night rider began to talk again once Cambria and Salvatore left out the room. "I need to appoint a temporaily General and Liuetenant when I'm not here, so when I call your Royal name please stand up."

Everyone grew quiet in anticpation, wondering if they are going to be the General or Liuetenant even if it's only temporarily. "Black Mist your are General," Night rider said loudly. I can't beileve this, I stood up from my seat with a serious face on, when I totally want to bust out in a huge smile. "Liuetenant is Secret," Yuma stood up from her seat with a slight smirk playing on her face, I don't mind Yuma, she'll be perfect. "Finish up your lunch and start your weight training and I don't want to hear about any of you slacking off because I will come down hard on you, is that understood?" 

"Yes Night rider,"We said in unsion. Night rider began to walk in the long aisle and every Royal stood up as she made her way to the meeting room.

"YES!" Yuma shouted, and everybody began to laugh at the way she was dancing, it's hardly what she does.

**Lyric's POV:again**

Cecil just punched this boy name Jeffery from the Demeter cabin, in his face and it was so freaking awesome, you just don't understand. So Chiron said that it was time to go to the camp fire, but Stars and Mysteria said we have to go straight to our tent because we have a early morning the next day. So Jeffery decided to speak his mind and disrespect us and Cecil didn't like that all, Stars and Mysteria was pissed to they both was reaching for their weapons. Usually when someone is about to get into a fight Stars or Mysteria would break it up before it even started but not this time. Cecil walked straight up to Jeffery not saying anything and just punched him square in the jasw, which made him fall over, hitting his head on the bench. Cecil walked back towards us with her fist clenched, muttering how she's going to kill him and he better not say anything else or he might end up with his guts hanging out.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter about the Royals, I don't know when the first chapter be up, probably thursday or friday, it haves to deal with Salvatore and Cambria**


End file.
